Gif challenges
by NamelessDudette
Summary: Random gif challenges..sometimes you see a pretty picture and you just think of a million ways the picture can be. Then again, the picture can just be stand-alone pretty. Rizzles! I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or the gifs or have I stolen anything. Thanks there:)


**A/N: **Challenge took on from tumblr via a gif set. Well, I had fun and this is something? *shrugs*

* * *

"Thank you Dr Isles, it's an honour that you've expressed interest to work here at Boston Police Department. We'll send you an email confirmation," he sweeps his hand across his desk, "this is after all just mere formalities. We will of course be honoured to have you the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts stationed with us here at Boston PD."

"Thank you Sir," you stand to shake his hand, "it'll be an honour as well."

"Have a good day Dr Isles." He shakes your hand and gestures you to the door. You offer a nod and turn to leave.

She catches both his grin and feels him as he watches her sashay out of his office. She isn't oblivious to how many heads have turned as well to just watch her leave. She thinks that maybe she has something on her face or her dress, she focuses on nothing but on the clickity-clack her heels are making. She doesn't even consider that the officers and detectives were entranced by the charming beauty she's exuding. She reaches the elevator, thinking of nothing but if her latest journal on forensic psychology has been mailed in. She then wonders next if the open-toed suede heels she ordered have been flown in; they'll be such a good match for the new coat she just purchased. She thinks that maybe, if she looks decent and presentable, they'll all stop staring and consider approaching her.

You step out onto the pavement and you blink. You do not see your car. You know you've left it right outside the precinct. You do not think you'll forget such a thing. You just look around, thinking maybe, you've left it somewhere else after all.

* * *

"No! No!", you grit your teeth," you know I always park here."

"Orders are orders." He chuckles. He continues rigging up the tow.

You are disgruntled and annoyed. You are miffed and whoa. Who's that chick?

She's standing by the curb, hair tousled by her head shakes and looking quite simply, drop dead confused but oh so gorgeous. Like a fashion model right out of its glossy cover. With her heels and glamorous do. What's she doing here? Not that she's spoiling the view but she sure doesn't look like a part of the usual crowd here. Still, no car and what a view. You wonder what her smile might look like and what it'll do to you.

You walk towards her.

"Hi there, " you offer a hand, "I'm detective Rizzoli. Mr I can tow your car away, "you jab your thumb behind you, "towed my car. That's what happened to you too?"

"Hi. I'm Dr Maura Isles," she reaches to shake, " that's unfortunate. If I had known that this was a no car zone..." She shakes her head. You watch those luscious locks fall.

"Don't worry about it. He just messes with people cause the brass up top doesn't like cars decorating his street. It isn't even illegal to park here," you gesture to the street, " and you're not from around here, are you?"

"I've just flown in a week ago."

"To what then does fine old Boston owe the pleasure of a lady as fine as you?" you can't help but flirt a little. Rizzoli(s) are hot-blooded Italians and this lady's waking something in you.

"I'm interviewing for the position of medical examiner, I'm -"

"So you're the esteemed medical examiner we're going to be working with," you like where this is going, "we're going to be partners then you see. Or at least, working closely together." You lowered your voice a little, you know how to play to your strengths.

You catch a little blush forming and you are liking this progression indeed. Thank you Mo.

She smiles at you.

Like a shot through the heart and you're believing, that her smile, is simply bewitching.

You feel your heart quicken and you flash that special Rizzoli smile, one you haven't felt like giving since, well, this lady must be truly fascinating. You're still grinning.

* * *

You returned the offered handshake and appraised the woman in front of you. You've never had your pulse quicken so easily before.

Your tongue is in knots with those eyes of hers. What did she ask? If I'm from around here?

"I've just flown in a week ago." You find yourself offering.

She replies with a string of words that if taken into consideration of proper context, could be taken as a pick-up line. The semantics and intonations are there. You dismiss the thought; no one has ever thought you as anything but weird.

"I'm interviewing for the position of medical examiner, I'm -"

You're cut off, interrupted but before you can even think up the words, how rude, you note that she seems to have stated with no doubt that you'll both be colleagues. Working closely together. Those words, that voice. You blush a little.

A smile comes easy from you.

She returns in kind. You can't wait to start working again. She's still smiling. You are too.

* * *

**A/N: **For the time, here's a thank you:)


End file.
